


為你而生(續)

by ramblingmelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pre-Retcon Meteor, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingmelody/pseuds/ramblingmelody
Summary: 這是為你而生的一點小後續。以及因為一點靈感草草寫成的短詩。
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 2





	為你而生(續)

Kanaya Maryam擁摟著一份赤裸的身體，溼潤的半透明體液再次沾濕了她的手。不帶任何目的、不為成就什麼，只為單純的快樂與美，她用好似欣賞表演藝術的神情感受著她身前灼熱的生命。她一邊與Rose Lalonde十指交扣，另一邊的則在她的身體裡面抽動，感受著熟悉又異樣的觸感，並漸漸加快了動作。

Rose的身體在碧綠色的攪打下浪濤洶湧，激起的浪花一波一波地湧上陸地，淹沒了一切文明的建構。被榨乾的海洋赤裸地詳述著它平時被水給覆蓋的容貌。在此等天災下，無一海中生命得以倖免。她口中話語的源頭不再來自常時平靜甚至冷酷的理智，而是血紅的肉體，喉嚨噴出的血紅呻吟竟勾起Kanaya生飲的慾望。一陣抽搐後，她再度化成地上的一灘靜水。

因為任何修辭或不著邊際的比喻都是不合時宜的，「好棒......」她對她說。而Kanaya帶著淡淡的笑容回答：「感謝你的讚美。」

「還要再來一次嗎？」

這大概是她生命中最快樂的一天了，她點頭。

* * *

> 當年的夜裡仰望不可知的黑暗  
>  我是星光下的丁香  
>  身邊圍繞四月的荒地  
>  乾涸的雨敲打著我的胸膛  
>  跳舞吧、跳舞吧，心中的叢棘  
>  讓這場雨的絲線般的聲音代表我的悲傷
> 
> 如今在黑暗裡陪伴我的燈光  
>  說我是星光下的丁香  
>  堆疊的書籍和微溫的咖啡輕輕地告訴我  
>  女孩、女孩，這不是夢  
>  前途仍是一片不可知的黑暗  
>  但我心中看得見光  
> 


End file.
